


Magna's Adventures With Anything Bull

by OnceABlueMoon, Roselei (booksindalibrary)



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Accents, Comedy, Crack, Demisexuality, Humor, Memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/Roselei
Summary: Magna's Adventures With Anything Bull1. ''Goodmorning, y'all!'' Noelle tries to fit in.2. "...Dude, I'm pretty sure the murder part is just you." Luck's sexuality.3. “Wait- you have a BOYFRIEND, DORKSTA?!”4. ''Asta la vista!''





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Black Clover

Fitting in was a lot harder than Noelle thought it would be. She was certain the Black Bulls tried to make feel her welcome, each in their own… unique way! But the fact remained that next to Finral and Gauche, she was the only Noble around. And she’d rather not be associated with Gauche’s incestuous feelings.

Commoners, peasants, acted, moved, walked and talked differently than Nobles, and fitting in required sacrifice.

She took a deep breath. ‘’Good morning, y’all!’’

They stared her. ‘’Great weather today, ain’t it?’’

Was she doing something wrong? Was her accent not pronounced enough? All commoners talked like this, it couldn’t be that difficult!

But then again, everybody could do magic, and she was one of the few who couldn’t control it. She rubbed her arm.

‘’Um. Noelle? What are you doing?’’

Noelle turned beet red. ‘’None of your business, dorksta!’’

Magna doubled over, slapping the table. ‘’A southern accent? Princess, that’s the best joke I’ve heard all year! Dorksta!’’ and dissolved into laughter again.

‘’Just see if I try to be nice again, you- you- you scaredy cat!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo…. Booksindalibrary and I have been chatting about Black Clover, and had several discussions on aspects of Black Bull characters. One of the things we talked about was how the manga’s ‘’dumbster’’ would be translated now ‘’Aster’’ was changed to ‘’Asta’’. One of the fan comics we found used ‘’Dorksta’’ and I went: ‘’Noelle tried to fit in with ‘’y’all’’ and ‘’dorksta’.’’
> 
> Booksindalibrary: ‘’MAGNA’S REACTION!’’
> 
> And then we decided the nickname would totally stick around because nobody is letting Noelle live it down. 
> 
> We have some more ideas, so they’re still coming! :D


	2. Luck's Sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Dude, I'm pretty sure the murder part is just you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don't own Black Clover

''Why would you only like girls?’’

‘’You don’t have to sound so grossed out!’’ Finral huffed, slumping over the dinner table, ‘’But if you have so many comments on _my_ love life, how about your own? What’s your sexuality?’’

Luck wriggled his toes in the air. ‘’Panromantic demisexual!’’

Asta stuck his head up from behind the couch. "I know what pan means, but what is demi?"

"I fall in love with people I have a deep friendship with only- and the sex part. And in the meantime: murder."

Magna stared for a moment. "...Dude, I'm pretty sure the murder part is just you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having no impulse control is a Mood. And thus, you have another update XD


	3. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait- you have a BOYFRIEND, DORKSTA?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don’t own Black Clover
> 
> This is a direct continuation of drabble 2, but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> This can also be read on Tumblr and FF.net
> 
> [FF.net](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167079975719/magnas-adventures-with-anything-bull-a-black) | Tumblr: [1](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167079995564/magnas-adventures-with-anything-bull-part-1), [2](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167116915609/magnas-adventures-with-anything-bull-part-2),[3](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168388069074/magnas-adventures-with-anything-bull-part-3)

Finral flopped over. ‘’If we’re on the topic anyway, fess up, Asta. I have _connections_ in the Golden Dawn who told me all about you being all over one of theirs!’’

‘’Connections my royal behind,’’ Noelle muttered, ‘’Gossips, that’s the whole lot of you.’’

‘’Ahem, the _boy.’’_ Finral waved at Asta.

Magna began playing banjo in the background. Luck, lying on his back in the middle of the carpet, raised his foot in the air and began shaking his anklets. Goddamn, those bells were annoying.

Asta blinked. ‘’He’s my boyfriend.’’  

"Wait- you have a BOYFRIEND, DORKSTA?!" Noelle clutched her chest.

‘’…What did you think Yuno was?’’

‘’Your rival?!’’

‘’He is, but, you know. I call him a handsome jerk. Where did you think that was going?’’

Noelle’s jaw dropped.


	4. Asta La Vista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: we don't own Black Clover

‘’The capital is under attack!’’

The invasion of the undead had begun, as was clearly visible through the large windows at the banquet.

Asta, who Leo had declared his rival just moments before, stood up. ‘’Asta la vista, baby!’’ He dabbed, and ran out of the door.

Magna popped out of the cake on the central table and started dropping the beats.

Noelle covered her face, cheeks burning. ‘’Not in front of my _family_ , y’all!’’

Yuno snorted. ‘’I’d be more concerned over the fact that that is definitely going to be his new catchphrase.’’

Leo was still staring at the doors, still wide open after Asta’s departure. Eyes large, mouth wide open as if catching flies, he whispered: ‘’I… I think I’m in love.’’


End file.
